Black Knight (enemy)
Black Knight is a recurring enemy in the Final Fantasy series. Profile Black Knights are characterized by wearing black, full body armor with gold outlines, although in their debut appearance in the original Final Fantasy their appearance varied depending on the console. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Black Knights (BADMAN on the NES) appear as regular enemies in the Flying Fortress. They are highly resistant to magic and have no real weakness, so resorting to physical attacks is the best option. Upon defeat they award a large number of Experience Points and gil, and may drop a Deathbringer. Final Fantasy II Four Black Knights are encountered as an unwinnable boss fight at the very beginning. If the player wins through a cheat device, the NES version allows the player to progress as normal, but in the ''Dawn of Souls version, the player is sent back to the title screen. They later appear as regular enemies in Castle Palamecia. A Black Knight also appears in the Dawn of Souls, 20th Anniversary, and all subsequent remakes. Minwu assists Scott in battle against the Black Knight upon his arrival in Raqia. It is not as much of a threat as it was in the original scenario. ''Final Fantasy IV Black Knights (SwordMan in SNES and PS) are encountered in the Tower of Zot. They are undead enemies with high Attack and Defense which can be easily defeated with fire-elemental attacks. Dark Knights are resistant to dark-elemental attacks. They may occasionally drop a Tent or a Cottage when defeated. In the 3D versions, Black Knights are fought much the same as the 2D versions. They are quite simple to defeat, even in packs of two or four, because of their fire-elemntal weakness. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Black Knights return and now are inhabiting the Tower of Babil. They can be easily dispatched with fire- and holy-elemental attacks. Dark Knights are resistant to dark-elemental attacks. They always drop a tent and may occasionally leave a Cottage behind. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Black Knights can be encountered in Ceodore's Tale in Devil's Road, in Yang, Rydia, and Palom's challenge dungeons, and in the Lunarians Tale inside the challenge dungeon and Lunar Overworld. They can be easily killed with fire- and holy-elemental attacks. They always drop a tent and may occasionally leave a Cottage behind. Final Fantasy XIV Black Knights are mechanical enemies that appear in the Vault alongside White Knights. They have a horse-like appearance, referencing the knight piece in chess. Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy IV incarnation of the Black Knight appears. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest ''Final Fantasy IV incarnation of the Black Knight appears. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy IV incarnation of the Black Knight may appear in several Final Fantasy IV realms: Tower of Zot - Spire, Dwarven Castle, Tower of Babil - Depths, and Cave of Eblan. It is susceptible to fire- and holy-elemental attacks, but will take no damage from dark-elemental attacks. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Evilman-ff1-nes.png|Final Fantasy'' (NES). Black knight-ff1-ps.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). BlackKnight-ff1-gba.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). BlackKnight-ff1-psp.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP, Mobile). SwordMan-ffiv.gif|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES, PS). BlackKnight-ffiv-gba.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA), Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). Black knight ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (3D). FF4PSP Black Knight.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection''. Vault knights.jpg|A Black Mage attacking a Black Knight and a White Knight in Final Fantasy XIV. PFF Black Knight FFIV.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. Black Knight ATB.png|Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Black Knight FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Etymology Category:Recurring enemies